The Cutie Mark Adventure
by Anthony W
Summary: The Crusaders learn to fight bad guys with their cutie marks.
1. Chapter 1

It is a bright, morning day in Ponyville. The sun is out and shining, the birds are up and chirping, and the day basically could not have been any brighter. Especially not for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who seemed to have recently finally earned their very own cutie marks, the ones they have been craving for all of these long years. Nopony had any idea how badly the Cutie Mark Crusaders felt they needed to have cutie marks to be considered one of the "special children", no matter how talented, unique, or special they already were. And it was all thanks to Pipsqueak, the very young colt who had originally helped the Cutie Mark Crusaders to discover their true talent (which was helping others in need) and subsequently earn their way to be "blank flanks" no longer.

This morning, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are hanging out in their clubhouse as usual and they are currently holding a meeting. Apple Bloom had decided to be the one to host the roll-calling meeting.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! This meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders is now in session!", said Apple Bloom in her cheerful voice, "Let's take roll-call!"

Her friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo look at each other, confused. "Uh, Apple Bloom, I think we're all here," said Scootaloo. She remembered the last time Apple Bloom wanted to take roll-call, but it was just always the three of them there. But Apple Bloom has always been one to be intrigued in the roll-call session. Roll-call has always been her favorite part as one of the members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Even if they were the only ones there in the clubhouse, Apple Bloom did not care as she was really feeling in a "roll-call" kind of mood right now.

"Come on!", Apple Bloom insisted. She was really into taking roll-call. She knew they never really did this, but she liked it as part of a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Apple Bloom felt she was born to take roll-call, even though Sweetie Belle is technically the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders as she is often the one to come up with many zany ideas and solutions.

"Well, okay," Scootaloo relented. She always found it completely pointless to take roll-call when only themselves are totally always the only ones there every single time, but she and Sweetie Belle went with it anyway for Apple Bloom's sake.

Apple Bloom clears her throat. "Sweetie Belle?"

"Here," said Sweetie Belle unenthusiastically, slightly rolling her eyes.

"Scootaloo?", said Apple Bloom.

"Here," said Scootaloo with a deadpan tone.

"Apple Bloom?", said Apple Bloom.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders pause for a moment. Then Apple Bloom calls again.

"Apple Bloom?", she asked again.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo give Apple Bloom confused expressions. Suddenly, Apple Bloom realizes that she is calling her very own name. "Oh! Here!", Apple Bloom grinned embarrassingly. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo look at each other and roll their eyes, slightly annoyed by this.

"Sorry," said Apple Bloom, "Anyway, since we've recently obtained our cutie marks, how 'bout we go out and celebrate?" Apple Bloom was thrilled about her and her best friends gaining cutie marks, especially after all those hard times of trying everything in their power to earn them for years.

"How? We already had our cute-ceañera," Sweetie Belle pointed out, "So what can we do now?", she asked. Scootaloo had an idea.

"How about we go and see Pipsqueak?", she suggested, "After all, he helped us get these!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show off their cutie marks, quite proud of their achievements. Apple Bloom definitely approved of Scootaloo's suggestion and was all for it.

"Great idea, Scootaloo!", said Apple Bloom. She slightly blushes. She secretly had romantic feelings for Pipsqueak and was quite infatuated with him. She has always had the desire to ask him out, but was simply too nervous to since she was concerned of what Pipsqueak would probably think of her. She knew that he knew she liked him, but never in that fashion. Apple Bloom was just overall concerned about what Pipsqueak's reaction would, whether it would be positive or negative. She was so much in thought about this that she did not know that Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had noticed her blushing. Scootaloo says, "Hey. Are you blushing?"

Apple Bloom becomes surprised and says, "What? Oh! Uh... no." Apple Bloom was now embarrassed that her friends had caught her red-handed blushing at the thought of Pipsqueak.

"Are you sure?", asked Scootaloo.

"I'm positive!", said Apple Bloom.

"Are you absolutely sure?", asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah!", insisted Apple Bloom, trying to convince her best friends. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo pause. They were quite sure they saw Apple Bloom blushing, but they instead shake it off and say, "Okay."

"I mean, it's not like I have a crush on him or anything!", said Apple Bloom, still insisting.

"Apple Bloom? I think we get it," said Sweetie Belle.

"Okay," said Apple Bloom. Then she immediately changes the subject, "Well, come on, Crusaders! Let's go find and thank Pipsqueak!" She then rushes out the door, zooming past Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stay left behind as they watch Apple Bloom run off. As soon as she is out of sight, Scootaloo turns to Sweetie Belle.

"Was it just me or did Apple Bloom blush when I suggested that? I still can't tell," Scootaloo asked Sweetie Belle, still a bit unsure. She thought she saw Apple Bloom, but then again, maybe her eyes could have been trying to play a trick or two on her.

"Oh, gosh! It'll be so sweet to get them together! Don't you think, Scootaloo?", said Sweetie Belle. She was loving the idea of pairing Apple Bloom with Pipsqueak.

"Yeah!", said Scootaloo wholeheartedly.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo become jubilant and smirk to themselves. "Cutie Mark Crusaders matchmakers!", they both shout in unison. Then they clap hooves with huge grins on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived at the schoolhouse playground.

"Hey, Pipsqueak!", greeted Apple Bloom.

"Oh, hi, Apple Bloom! What brings you here?", said Pipsqueak.

"Oh, we just wanted to say thanks for helpin' us get our cutie marks!", said Apple Bloom.

"You're welcome!", said Pipsqueak.

"Yeah! 'Cause with these cutie marks, we're, like, twice as awesome!", said Scootaloo.

"Agreed!", said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah!", said Pipsqueak.

"Say, do you think we could even fight bad guys with these cutie marks?", Apple Bloom asked Pipsqueak.

"Yeah! I heard that you could!", he said.

"Cool! Well, let's try it out!", said Apple Bloom.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders run off. However, Apple Bloom runs back to Pipsqueak.

"Let's meet again sometime, okay?", Apple Bloom asked him. "Okay," said Pipsqueak.

"Hey, Apple Bloom! Come on! No time to be talkin' to lover boy!", Scootaloo shouts to Apple Bloom. Irritated, Apple Bloom scowls and runs off, leaving Pipsqueak confused.

The Crusaders begin walking in the field.

"So cool to hear we can fight bad guys with our cutie marks!", said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah!", said Sweetie Belle.

The Crusaders begin to sing "Adventure," a parody of "Tribute" by Tenacious D. Sweetie Belle sings.

"This is the greatest and best moment yet / Adventure / Today, me and my best buddies here, / We was hangin' out in our clubhouse / And then soon after, / We came to talk to Pipsqueak / And that ain't no doubt / And he told us..."

Apple Bloom sings, "That we can fight bad guys with our cutie marks"

Sweetie Belle sings, "Me and my buddies / We all got elated / And we was very..."

The Crusaders sing, "Anticipated"

Sweetie Belle sings, "And we went to go and try it out / That's what we're goin' to do / We're gonna try it out / We are gonna go try it out"

The Crusaders sing, "Look into our eyes and then you will see we are very desperate to try this out / We will cheer and shout / Just for about a day or so, we will try our powers on all villains / It will be amazin'"

Sweetie Belle sings, "Needless to say, / The foes were stunned / "Hi-ya!" went me and my buddies / And the foes were done / They could ask us, / "Be you heroes?""

The Crusaders sing, "And we'd say, "No! We are just kids!" / Yeah / Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah / Ohhh / Whoa / Ah-whoa-oh"

Sweetie Belle sings, "This will be the greatest moment ever, yeah / This is an adventure / Can't ever forget the greatest moment ever, no"

The Crusaders sing, "No / It's an adventure, ohh"

Sweetie Belle sings, "To the greatest moment ever, all right / This is the greatest moment ever, all right / Scoota-Scootaloo, Scootalootaloo / The greatest moment ever, ohhh"

While Apple Bloom and Scootaloo vocalize, Sweetie Belle makes gibberish noises and blows a small raspberry. Then Sweetie Belle sings, "And the important thing is this, my friends: / The moment we're gonna have today / It's gonna be the greatest moment ever seen, yay"

The Crusaders sing, "This is an adventure / It's gonna be awesome / We're all gonna be there / We're so excited for today"

Sweetie Belle sings, "Ah, yay"

The Crusaders sing, "My gosh / Oh, Celestia"

Sweetie Belle sings, "We're so surprised that we're gonna make it, ah"

The Crusaders make gibberish noises.

Sweetie Belle sings, "All right / All right"

Sweetie Belle briefly dances and the Crusaders begin to head bang and strike a finishing fighting pose as the song ends.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders forever!", the Cutie Mark Crusaders cheer as they high hoof each other.

"Hmm. Who could we ask to help with our cutie marks?", asked Scootaloo.

The Crusaders think for a moment, "Hmm..." Apple Bloom gets an idea. "I got it!"

"Really?", said Sweetie Belle.

"What?", asked Scootaloo.

"How 'bout we ask Zecora?", said Apple Bloom.

"No," said Scootaloo.

"Oh. Okay," said Apple Bloom.

The Crusaders think some more, "Hmm..." Sweetie Belle gets an idea.

"I-dea!", Sweetie Belle said in a sing-song voice, similar to her sister Rarity.

"What?", said Scootaloo.

"Why don't we ask Princess Celestia?", said Sweetie Belle.

"No. That's too extreme," said Scootaloo.

"Oh, okay," said Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo gets an idea.

"I know! How about Discord?", she asked.

"Yeah! Great idea!", Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom shout. Suddenly, Discord appears.

"Did somepony say my name?", asked Discord.

"Yeah! We did!", the Crusaders said.

"Oh, and what will you three fillies want from me?", asked Discord.

"We'd like you to help us out!", said Sweetie Belle.

"Man, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that. That was actually what my grandfather used to always say," said Discord. He then has a flashback of his grandfather walking with his cane, only to fall down.

"I'd like you to help me out!", said his grandfather.

Young Discord runs up to his grandfather and helps him up. In another flashback, Discord's grandfather tries to zap a spoon toward him so he can eat dinner. However, he fails as the spoon hits him in the face and falls to the floor.

"I'd like you to help me out!", said his grandfather.

Young Discord picks up the spoon, cleans it, and gives it to his grandfather. In another flashback, Discord's grandfather is about to eat his dinner when his dentures fall out.

"I'd like you to help me out!", said his grandfather.

Young Discord gives his grandfather's dentures to him and he puts them back in. Discord gets back to the Crusaders.

"So anyway, what did you want?"

"Uh, I said we'd like your help with our cutie marks," said Sweetie Belle.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We want you to give us some kinda power that gives us the ability to fight bad guys," said Apple Bloom.

"Well, I am not so sure about that. It might be dangerous," warned Discord.

"No it won't. Our cutie marks will protect us," Sweetie Belle said.

"Not if you do not have your powers."

"So give it to us!", said Apple Bloom. Blushing a bit, she whispers to herself. "I can't wait to show Pipsqueak!"

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Discord look at Apple Bloom and ask her in unison, "What was that?"

Apple Bloom replies, "Oh! Nothin'!"

"Well, I apologize, but I cannot give you your powers," Discord told the Crusaders.

"Huh? Why not?", asked Sweetie Belle.

"Because, uh...", Discord began, but then remembered something. "Oh! Today is my Tuesday tea party with Fluttershy! I must go!"

Discord snaps his fingers and disappears. The Crusaders are disappointed.

"Aww!"

"Not even Discord could help us! So unfair!", complained Sweetie Belle.

"Agreed, sister. And I don't even know him that well," said Apple Bloom.

"Neither do I," said Sweetie Belle.

"So, what do we do?", asked Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle thinks for a moment, then gets an idea. "I have an idea! Come with me!"

Sweetie Belle runs off and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo follow her. The scene fades to the Crusaders arriving at Twilight's castle.

"Ya know, this was a sweet idea, Sweetie Belle!", said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah. After all, Twilight must be the answer to our problem," said Sweetie Belle.

"Eeyup," replied Apple Bloom, sounding remarkably like her brother.

Sweetie Belle knocks on the door and Twilight opens it.

"Oh. Hi, girls. What do you need?", said Twilight.

"We're here to ask you to conjure up a magic spell for our cutie marks to temporarily give us the ability to fight bad guys!", said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah! And it's gonna be so cool when we obtain these supernatural powers that we'll use for good!", said Apple Bloom.

"Indeedily so!", said Scootaloo.

"Oh. Sure thing. Come on in," said Twilight and walks inside as the Crusaders follow suit.

"So can you help us?", asked Sweetie Belle.

"Well, I was working on a spell, but I guess I'll do this for you," said Twilight.

"Great!", said Sweetie Belle.

"Here we go," said Twilight. She performs a magic spell on the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The room begins to be illuminated by her horn and it soon becomes very bright from the magic. It shoots towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who gasp in delight, and it rises them up into the air. When they reach the floor, they each have gear on. Sweetie Belle has a dark blue jumpsuit, which is accessorized with diamonds and gems. Her two front hooves have a bracelet of pink gems. She has a mask that looks like a masquerade ball mask, leaving eye holes to see. Apple Bloom has a red jumpsuit with a black mask that doesn't touch her eyes or muzzle. The back of her mane and tail are wrapped in green and there are a few other accessories on her as well. Scootaloo has a black suit and helmet, outlined by white. She has a necklace of rope, with a lightning bolt at the end. The Cutie Mark Crusaders squeal in delight.

"We're the Power Ponies!", cheered the Crusaders.

"We need all of them though. Before we can fight monsters, we need to find some others!", said Scootaloo.

"Think you can do the spell again later, Twilight?", asked Apple Bloom.

"I guess," said Twilight.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders run out the door, giggling. Then they say in sing-song voices, "We're gonna fight some bad guys! We're gonna fight some bad guys! We're gonna fight some bad guys!"

The Crusaders arrive at the Everfree Forest.

"Do you really think we'll find monsters somewhere deep in the forest?", asked Apple Bloom.

"Sure. After all, it is a dangerous and scary place. But we're up for the challenge! Right, Crusaders?", said Sweetie Belle.

"Right!", said Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

The Crusaders continue their journey. Suddenly, they hear growling.

"Did you hear that?", said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah," Apple Bloom and Scootaloo replied.

The Crusaders see the chimera approaching. Apple Bloom gasps and says, "Uh-oh! It's the chimera!"

"The what?", asked Scootaloo.

"Don't worry, girls. We can take it," said Sweetie Belle.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't "Little Miss Filly Apple Pie" with two new members: "Little Pony Peep" and "Filly Tomboy"!", taunted the chimera's tiger head.

The chimera's goat and snake head laugh. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are offended.

""Filly Tomboy"?!", said Scootaloo.

""Little Pony Peep"?!", said Sweetie Belle.

"All right, you! Come on!", said Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom goes into a fighting stance. The chimera's tiger head chuckles.

"Very well," said the chimera's tiger head.

"If you want to play difficult...", said the chimera's goat head.

"Then ssso be it," the chimera's snake head finished.

"If you want it...", said the goat head.

"You got it," the snake head finished.

The chimera's tiger head growls as it begins to circle Apple Bloom, who follows suit.

"We ain't afraid of you," said Apple Bloom.

The chimera's snake head hisses at Apple Bloom.

"Now, you guys!", ordered Apple Bloom.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders and the chimera begin to battle.

"Hi-ya!", Apple Bloom shouted as she lunges at the chimera, but the snake head whacks Apple Bloom away. Scootaloo lunges at the chimera and they struggle for a bit until the goat head hits Scootaloo off.

"Oof!", grunted Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom delivers a flying kick to the tiger head, Sweetie Belle kicks the goat head, and Scootaloo punches the snake head.

"Hyah!", shouted Scootaloo.

Defeated, the chimera falls down.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders unite!", the three said. Holding hooves, their cutie marks glow and send a huge flash that sends the chimera away.

"Whoo-hoo! All right! That was rad, you guys! Now let's go see Pipsqueak and tell him it worked!", cheered Apple Bloom.

"You mean lover boy?", Scootaloo teased.

Apple Bloom scowls as Sweetie Belle teases, "You wanna go to your little boyfriend?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo giggle to themselves.

"Let's just go," said Apple Bloom and the Crusaders run off.

The Crusaders approach Pipsqueak as Apple Bloom greets, "Hi, Pipsqueak!".

"Hi, Apple Bloom! Wow! You guys look so cool in those outfits!", said Pipsqueak.

"Thanks. But, um, we just wanted to come to tell you that it worked! We can use our cutie marks against bad guys!", said Apple Bloom.

"Sweet!", said Pipsqueak.

"And... thanks. For tellin' us."

"Anytime."

Apple Bloom begins to blush. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo notice this.

"I knew it!", said Scootaloo.

"So you do like Pipsqueak!", said Sweetie Belle. She and Scootaloo giggle to themselves. They say in a sing-song voice, "You like Pipsqueak! You like Pipsqueak!" In denial, Apple Bloom begins shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no... ugh! Fine! I like Pipsqueak!", Apple Bloom admits. Pipsqueak is touched by this.

"Wow. Apple Bloom, I never knew you thought of me that way." Pipsqueak smiles and Apple Bloom smiles back.

"Great! That's good to know!", said Scootaloo.

"So, uh, why don't you come with us to our clubhouse?", asked Apple Bloom.

"Why, I'd be delighted!", said Pipsqueak.

The Crusaders and Pipsqueak arrive at the clubhouse.

"In order to show how much we appreciate your help, we've decided to have a little snack party for me and you," said Apple Bloom. Pipsqueak smiles.

"Oh, I'm so touched. Thank you for this," said Pipsqueak.

"Our pleasure. Please, have a seat," said Apple Bloom.

In the clubhouse, there are streamers and balloons, along with a bowl of punch, four punch cups, a ladle, some cookies, and a few cupcakes on the table. When she thinks nopony is looking, Scootaloo takes a cookie and munches on it. Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak sit down as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happily watch them.

"So Pipsqueak, how've you been?", asked Apple Bloom.

"Okay. How about you?"

"Peachy."

As Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak begin to talk casually, various monstrous silhouettes begin to appear outside the clubhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak continue to talk in the clubhouse. Apple Bloom is telling Pipsqueak the story of them fighting the chimera with much excitement.

"So we were enterin' the forest when all of a sudden, we stopped in our tracks when we heard growlin'. And there was the chimera, with its freakish tiger head, goat head, and snake head. I got scared at first, but then since we had to use our cutie marks against bad guys, we gathered all the courage we could and fought the chimera."

Pipsqueak becomes interested and says, "Ohh."

Apple Bloom then begins to gesture as she tells the rest of the story to Pipsqueak. "But the snake hit me away, so Scootaloo tried to get it, but she got hit, too. Quickly, I jumped up and kicked the tiger head-" Apple Bloom kicks the air. "Hi-ya! -Sweetie Belle kicked the goat head-" Apple Bloom kicks the air again. "Hi-ya! -And Scootaloo punched the snake head!" Apple Bloom punches the air. "Hi-ya! And then we used our cutie mark strength and sent the beast away! Whoosh! They mess with the CMC..."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders finish in unison and, with huge grins, say, "...We kick their butts!"

"Wow! So you actually got together and defeated it? Cool!", said Pipsqueak. He was quite impressed with the Cutie Mark Crusaders' story.

Apple Bloom giggles, "I know, right?" and then laughs.

Suddenly, a hole is broken in the clubhouse. The monsters are the chimera, Cerberus, the cockatrice, the hydra, the cragadile, and twittermites.

"We meet again, "Crybaby Crusaders"!", said the chimera's tiger head. This made the goat and snake head laugh.

""Crybaby Crusaders"?!", the offended Cutie Mark Crusaders say in unison.

"We'll make you regret that!", growled Apple Bloom.

"Whoa! Those are the monsters you were talking about?", asked Pipsqueak. The Cutie Mark Crusaders nod and Pipsqueak responds, "Righteous!"

"You won't get away with it this time! From now on, you'll never be able to beat my band!", said the chimera's tiger head.

The monsters roar at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who freeze in shock. "Oh, bother," said Apple Bloom.

Suddenly, Pipsqueak steps in front of the Crusaders to defend them, especially Apple Bloom. "Stay back, you monsters! Get away from them!"

"Yeah! Get 'em, Pipsqueak!", said Apple Bloom.

"I will, Apple Bloom!", said Pipsqueak.

The chimera laughs at Pipsqueak and the tiger head says, "Or else what?"

Pipsqueak responds, "Or else I'll do this!". He then suddenly kicks the chimera out of the clubhouse. "Quick! Get out!", he shouts to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They immediately run out of the clubhouse and try to escape the monsters. Unfortunately, the chimera notices them trying to escape.

"Seize them!", the tiger head commanded.

The cockatrice flies after the Cutie Mark Crusaders and goes to grab Sweetie Belle with its talons, only for Sweetie Belle to immediately dodge them.

"Over here, ya big, dumb dodo brain!", said Scootaloo.

The cockatrice tries to grab Scootaloo, only for her to dodge as well. Apple Bloom crosses her eyes and blows a raspberry at the cockatrice.

"Come and get us!", Apple Bloom teased in a sing-song voice.

The cockatrice tries to grab Apple Bloom, only for her to dodge. Scootaloo shakes and smacks her butt at the cockatrice. The cockatrice tries to grab Scootalooo, only for her to dodge. The chimera's tiger head becomes irritated by this.

"Grr! I have had enough of this!", the tiger head growls. "My monsters, get them!", the tiger head commanded.

The monsters go after the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The Crusaders begin to sing a reprise of "Adventure" as they battle the monsters.

Sweetie Belle sings, "And we went to go and try it out / That's what we're goin' to do / We're gonna try it out / We are gonna go try it out"

The Crusaders sing, "Look into our eyes and then you will see we are very desperate to try this out / We will cheer and shout / Just for about a day or so, we will try our powers on all villains / It will be amazin'"

Sweetie Belle sings, "Needless to say, / The foes were stunned / "Hi-ya!" went me and my buddies / And the foes were done / They could ask us, / "Be you heroes?""

The Crusaders sing, "And we'd say, "No! We are just kids!" / Yeah / Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah / Ohhh / Whoa / Ah-whoa-oh"

Sweetie Belle sings, "This will be the greatest moment ever, yeah / This is an adventure / Can't ever forget the greatest moment ever, no"

The Crusaders sing, "No / It's an adventure, ohh"

Sweetie Belle sings, "To the greatest moment ever, all right / This is the greatest moment ever, all right / Scoota-Scootaloo, Scootalootaloo / The greatest moment ever, ohhh"

While Apple Bloom and Scootaloo vocalize, Sweetie Belle makes gibberish noises and blows a small raspberry. Sweetie Belle then sings, "And the important thing is this, my friends: / The moment we're gonna have today / It's gonna be the greatest moment ever seen, yay"

The Crusaders sing, "This is an adventure / It's gonna be awesome / We're all gonna be there / We're so excited for today"

Sweetie Belle sings, "Ah, yay"

The Crusaders sing, "My gosh / Oh, Celestia"

Sweetie Belle sings, "We're so surprised that we're gonna make it, ah"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders make gibberish noises.

Sweetie Belle sings, "All right / All right"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders stand on top of the defeated monsters. Suddenly, the cockatrice grabs them with its talons and the hydra ties them up.

"Oh, man! And I thought it was here that we were victorious!", said Sweetie Belle, disappointed.

"Well, you thought wrong!", said the tiger head.

The monsters block the Cutie Mark Crusaders' path and bring them to the chimera. "Oh, no!", they shouted. The chimera begins to chuckle evilly.

"Prepare to meet your doom!", said the tiger head.

The monsters begin to laugh evilly as they bring the Cutie Mark Crusaders closer to the chimera, whose snake head begins to head towards the Crusaders, who begin to scream.

"Apple Bloooooooom!", Pipsqueak shouted.

"Pipsqueeeeeeeeak!", Apple Bloom shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Apple Bloom was freaking out right next to her best friends, as was Pipsqueak who was watching the Cutie Mark Crusaders about to meet their end right before his very eyes. Apple Bloom could not fathom the fact that she was going to leave the love of her life, as well as the very confidant who had assisted them in achieving their dream of earning cutie marks, which they had very long craved for. Plus, her life was starting to flash before her very eyes, as did her best friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Apple Bloom would never get to see or be with her crush ever again, nor would she be able to stay with all of her best friends. Before the Cutie Mark Crusaders are defeated by the chimera and its gang of monsters, everything suddenly becomes blurry. It turns out that the Cutie Mark Crusaders have been dreaming about the entire thing. Soon, they all wake up at the exact same time.

"Huh? What's goin' on?", said Sweetie Belle in utter confusion.

"Who's that?", said Scootaloo, also in confusion.

"What in the world?", asked Apple Bloom.

"Are we dead?", asked Scootaloo.

"I don't think so," said Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle looks at Apple Bloom with a blank expression. Of course, if they were dead, they obviously would not be here right now. "Of course not, genius," said Apple Bloom.

"Oh, good," said Apple Bloom relieved. She was mostly relieved that she and her friends are still alive, even Pipsqueak, whom she is now eager to see and be with once again after the horrendous nightmare. Suddenly, the Cutie Mark Crusaders all realize something just now.

"It was all a dream?!", they exclaim in unison.

"Great! That means we're okay! There were no monsters!", said Scootaloo. She was satisfied that it was all just a dream because if the monsters had actually existed, the entire universe of Ponyville would probably most likely be in complete, utter destruction, chaos, and shambles. And not the kind of chaos that Discord would conjure up or even enjoy for his own amusement, the chaos of evil villains attempting to takeover Ponyville and all of Equestria for their power and own avarice. But then she pauses. "Wait! No monsters?!", Scootaloo exclaimed out loud.

"So that means us defeating monsters with our cutie marks never really happened!", Sweetie Belle realizes. She and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders then shout, "Nooooo!".

Sweetie Belle tries to calm her friends down, despite their awesome dream of gaining cutie mark powers and battling a group of villainous monsters not being at all real. After all, there are pretty much always some good in Ponyville, regardless of any mishaps or days coming off to a bad start. "Well, at least we still have our cutie marks, right?", she said.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are calm and relieved now and nod in agreement. The Cutie Mark Crusaders let out a sigh of relief. They then look at their flanks to get a gander at their cutie marks. However, they all gasp in shock, upon seeing that their flanks have really never gotten cutie marks at all, ever. The Cutie Mark Crusaders lift their heads up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", they shouted.

Just then, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pass by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Both girls are still the same old mean, spoiled, rotten, rude bullies and brats they have always been ever since the entire Cutie Mark Crusader group many years ago. With a mean glare, Diamond Tiara laughs at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, thereby revealing that even she and Silver Spoon are still exactly the same old mean bullies that they always have been for years.

"You're looking well, blank flanks!", taunted Diamond Tiara and she continued to laugh.

"Yeah! What she said! Looking well, blank flanks!", said Silver Spoon with her own mean glare, giggling. Then she started to laugh alongside Diamond Tiara.

As they leave, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon continue to laugh maliciously. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are angered by this and mostly shocked since they thought that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had finally changed their ways, turned over a new leaf, and became the Cutie Mark Crusaders' new best friends.

"Man, just wait 'til I get my hooves on you!", shouted Apple Bloom in a complete rage.

Apple Bloom leaps up to chase after Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon and show them a thing or two, only for Scootaloo to stop Apple Bloom by pulling her back.

"Wait!", said Scootaloo, pulling her friend back in with them.

"What?! She was laughin' at us still, so I'm gonna teach her a lesson!", said Apple Bloom. She was rather angry about this, especially considering their dream, in which it had seemed before that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had supposedly changed their ways.

"Hold it, you guys! Here's the important thing: We never really needed cutie marks since we're good, special, and awesome the way we are," said Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo begin to think about this and begin to realize the truth of Sweetie Belle's statement: Cutie marks or not, they still have a chance to be awesome.

"You know, you're right," said Apple Bloom as a smile slowly began to cross her face.

"Yeah! Cutie marks or not, we're still the coolest kids in Ponyville!", Scootaloo said with happiness and pride.

"Yeah!", Sweetie Belle agreed. Even she herself got extremely excited with her own statement as it could not be any more true.

"And never mind Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'cause they're just snooty, arrogant brats!", concluded Scootaloo. She could not be any more righter than she already is.

"That's right!", agreed Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders walk off together, they sing "Kids in Ponyville," a parody of "Kids in America" by No Secrets.

"We're the kids in Ponyville, ho-oh / We're the kids in Ponyville, ho-oh / We're all gonna go out and have fun today," they sang. "Yay!", they cheer in unison.


End file.
